


Rude boy

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is whipped, Kagami knows exactly what he wants, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami missed Aomine's birthday and now he wants to make it up to him with the best gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I present to you a one shot I just decided to write :O unbetad so apologies for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Keep rude boy- Rihanna ready or just listen to it for a better feel. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kagami knew he was in trouble. Despite having carefully planned everything, he had missed his boyfriend's birthday and now a week had gone by and they hadn't even met yet.

 

Kagami's team had a tour to attend and were supposed to return on the 30th of August. Aomine's team began their week long tour on the 1st of September. An accident on the way back caused them too much delay and they couldn't make it before the first. Kagami hadn't even called him because he was too ashamed.

 

Now Aomine was coming home any minute, and Kagami couldn't wait. His body thrummed with nervous energy. Maybe he hadn't wished him on his birthday, but he had a plan that would completely make up for it. It was so outrageous, that only times as desperate as these would call for such drastic measures.

 

Kagami breathed in deep and his breath hitched as he heard the gate open. Sprinting into position, he waited for his lover to open the door, and for the adventure to begin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aomine was tired, and frankly a little upset that his idiotic lover had forgotten his birthday. Sure they'd texted over the past week but his birthday hadn't even been brought up.

 

He didn't want anything, he just wanted Kagami to be there with him on the 31st, spoiling him and loving him and then they'd fuck until the sun rose again.

 

He sighed softly as he closed the gate to their luxurious mansion and walked towards the front door. It was unlocked and he stepped in, immediately relaxing in a familiar, private environment. The house was super high class, with state-of-the-art lighting and equipment. Music systems were strategically attached all over the house, spot lights were common, and their kitchen was huge, given that Kagami cooked whenever he got the chance. Their skill in basketball had made them super famous and soon they had collected a fortune of their own.

 

Aomine removed his shoes and threw them in a corner. He was about to step in when he noticed two things. 1) the house was dim even though the door was unlocked. 2) there was a note stuck on the table.

 

Picking up the note carefully, Aomine's eyebrows shot up at the cryptic message but he followed it's rather simple instructions nevertheless. It simply said- 'Living room couch. Now.'

 

He walked deeper into the house and turned, walking right into their living room. The room was well lite unlike the rest of the house. Aomine could make out that some of the furniture had been moved around. He frowned in confusion but a small note told him which couch to sit on. He walked over and plopped down in the middle. To his right was a small remote that they used to set the lighting for whatever occasion. A note was stuck on the remote and it simply said- 'everything's already set. Press the button.'

 

Thinking that Kagami had prepared him a little movie, Aomine smiled and got more comfortable as his finger brushed over the button before pressing it. When the lights went off almost immediately, he was sure he had guessed correctly. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the lights dimmed, Kagami felt himself shiver in anticipation. The costume was ready, and everything was set. He wanted this to be perfect and he wanted to see the look on Aomine's face.

 

The thought of seeing Aomine's after two weeks made Kagami giddy with joy. He suddenly forgot all about his nervousness. Now all he wanted to do was be sexy for his lover, because he deserved it.

 

As his new found confidence surged through him, Kagami sauntered out of his hiding place just as the music began. It had an EDM feel to it but it was so sensual, almost like liquid sex. He had spent the entire week preparing for this with the help of his teammates. The choreography was his own, but they helped with the lightings and the stage. Maybe they felt guilty, but whatever the reason, Kagami was glad. It made him feel more secure, knowing that the plan was one step closer to perfection.

 

Taking his place, the spotlight shone on him and Aomine just as the woman began moaning the lyrics.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me  
_

 

Kagami's outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, a pair of black trousers and a black silk tie. It was an ordinary dress to wear for a strip tease but that's exactly what he intended to do. Strip. And he started with his tie, loosening it slowly as he savoured the look of utter shock on Aomine's face.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

 

He walked over to Aomine, his steps predatory and stopped right in front of him.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

 

He ran his fingers along Aomine's muscled arms, from his biceps to his finger tips. He quivered at the thought of being pinned down by those very arms.

 

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

 

He slowly pulled both of Aomine's hand behind his back and tied it with the tie in a lose knot. It wasn't to restrict his motion per se, it was just to make sure he realized that he couldn't touch. He knew Aomine got the message as he felt his smirk against his neck.

 

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

Biting Aomine's ear lobe, his smile turned devilish as he felt the larger man shudder slightly. He walked away from him and back into the spotlight and knew for a fact that he had now gotten his lover's full undivided attention.

 

_Tonight I'mma let you be captain_

 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Aomine, and popped open the first two buttons of his shirt.

 

_Tonight I'mma let you do your thing yeah_

 

Licked his lips before biting the lower one, popping a third button.

 

_Tonight I'mma let you be a rider_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up, babe_

 

He finished opening all his buttons and pulled the shirt off slowly, sensually, dragging it over his edible abs and firm chest.

 

_Tonight I'mma let there be fire_

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher_

_Tonight, baby_

_We could get it on yeah_

_We could get it on yeah_

_Do you like it?_

 

His body glistened from the oil he had slathered on earlier and he could see Aomine's dick beginning to rise with interest. It fuelled his own urge to turn him on even more, and he felt sexy, confident, knew what to flaunt and how to flaunt it to make Aomine beg on his knees.

 

_But I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

 

He spun around on his heels, finally showing Aomine his glorious ass that fit so well in those pants.

 

_Give it to me baby like_

_Boom boom boom_

 

He spanked his ass and waved it from side to side in the most lewd way possible.

 

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na na-ah_

 

He pushed his butt out and rolled his hips, relishing in the sound of Aomine's hiss.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

He turned around slowly and unzipped his pants slowly, excruciating slowly, revealing blue underwear.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

He wanted to take his time teasing Aomine, making him want it so bad it almost hurt. He wanted to put on a show and the look in Aomine's eyes told him he had not disappointed at all.

 

_Tonight I'mma give it to you harder_

 

He pulled the pant down one leg till mid thigh, revealing a string.

 

_Tonight I'mma turn your body out_

 

He pulled the other side down and revealed his blue string underwear. Aomine now stood at full attention and he damn near salivated at the sight before him.

 

_Relax Let me do it how I wanna_

_If you got it_

_I need it_

_And I'mma put it down_

 

He shimmied out of the pants and kicked them away, revealing his toned, long legs.

 

_Buckle up I'mma give it to you stronger_

_Hands up We can go a little longer_

 

He placed his hands on his hips as he thrust rhythmically, gyrating and grinding to the music. His eyes had slid close as he felt the beats pound, and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

 

_Tonight_

_I'mma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it?_

 

The look of pure arousal on Aomine's face made Kagami shudder in sheer anticipation of what to expect when this little strip dance was done.

 

_But I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

 

Kagami pushed his fingers into his hair as he turned around once again and this time Aomine just moaned out loud. The sight of Kagami in a thong, with an ass slathered with oil was too much to handle and his hard breathing managed to arouse Kagami like no other.

 

_Give it to me baby like_

_Boom boom boom_

 

Kagami shook his hips vigorously and felt his ass jiggle, knowing the sight would drive Aomine mad. He was impressed with his self restraint.

 

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na na-ah_

 

He turned around and continued to move his hips as shamelessly as possible as the woman's throaty voice repeatedly the chorus.

 

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

He began walking towards Aomine once more, breathing hard at both his exertion and the look of carnal want on his lover's face. The music changed its time suddenly and Kagami stopped just shy of Aomine.

 

_I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull me hair_

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking_

_No, no_

 

He moved his left hand to his chest and tweaked his nipple, just as his right hand grabbed his own hair and pulled with the same force Aomine always used. He didn't bother holding back a moan as he imagined the blunette's hands all over him.

 

_I like when you tell me kiss me there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

 

He moved closer still to Aomine and pushed his hip out, asking him to do something very obvious. Aomine had no idea what, he was too busy trying not to cum right there.

_So giddy up_

_Time to giddy up_

_You say you're a rude boy_

_Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

 

Aomine finally understood. His hands still behind him, he slowly leaned forward and kissed one side of Kagami's hips and used his teeth to undo the knot tying the thong. Moving his head slightly, he repeated the same on the other side.

 

( _Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

Kagami stood in front of him, butt naked but felt no awkwardness. He felt powerful, sexy, like a cocktease. He smiled sinfully at Aomine, before climbing into his lap, surprising the man.

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough?_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Baby baby_

_(Take it Take it)_

_Love me Love me_

 

He grinded against Aomine's erection with his ass, moaning at the pleasurable friction. His dick was rigid and ready, his ass twitching with need. The last few strands of music floated around as he continued to grind on the blunette in a way that was pleasurable but in no way enough. At this point, the song just served to increase the sexual tension tenfold, and Kagami didn't know how much longer he'd survive.

 

_Take it take it_

_Baby baby_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

 

The music finally came to an end and Kagami shyly peaked up at Aomine through his eyelashes.

 

Suddenly Aomine's lips were pressed against his and he kissed back, eager and willing. He weaved his hands to where Aomine's were tied and unwound it just as he allowed Aomine to slip his tongue inside, relishing in the flavour of something that was so uniquely him.

 

His hands found Aomine's hair and he pulled gently, kissing the man breathless, trying to pour all his feelings into that one smooch. They finally pulled back, both breathing hard, a string of saliva attaching their mouths.

 

Aomine licked his lips and Kagami felt his toes curl in anticipation.

 

"Happy birthday." Aomine's answering grin was wolffish and he attacked Kagami's mouth again, biting and nibbling and sucking as he pleased.

 

Pulling back finally, he looked at Kagami with a great deal of love and affection, and nuzzled him. "Thank you Bakagami. Now, may I enjoy my gift more thoroughly?"

 

Kagami chuckled and tightened his grip around the man. "Yes you may, Aho."

 

Aomine grabbed his thighs and got up suddenly, forcing Kagami to wrap his legs around his waist. He pulled the man closer and their bodies were pressed together snugly, as Aomine began walking towards their bedroom.

 

"That was so fucking hot. As a reward, I'm gonna pound you so hard and make sure you don't walk right for the rest of the month."

 

Kagami scoffed. "We'll see about that." Aomine simply grinned devilishly and slammed the bedroom door shut.

 

Maybe not an entire month, but suffice to say Kagami didn't walk straight for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Let me know what you thought! :) The characters are aged up and I don't dance so can we act like this works? xD
> 
> [ my tumblr account ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/qitana15)
> 
> Come say hi if that's your thing! :)


End file.
